


playing with sin

by baekmochi04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Voyeurism, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04/pseuds/baekmochi04
Summary: Baekhyun never imagined that he would be sitting in the middle of a church service with a vibrator up his ass.





	playing with sin

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back lmaoooo  
> So I got the idea for this while I was squatting at a corner of my church, scrolling through my phone when I came across an article about vibrators alright so I'm going so hell  
> It's gonna be a two-shot so keep a lookout!

Baekhyun knew that it was his own fault that he fell into that predicament. He knew that Chanyeol had been pretty busy the past week, yet his horny ass kept begging the taller for a good dicking. Chanyeol had gently rejected him the first few times, but the annoyance became more evident with each attempt. Baekhyun had thought that if Chanyeol got more angry and annoyed at him, the sex would be better; but it didn’t work. Finally, the week had ended and Baekhyun thought that he could finally get some dick, but boy was he wrong.

That was how Baekhyun ended up sitting in the middle of church service on a beautiful Sunday morning, squirming in his seat as the pastor, also known as his father, stood at the podium as he preached, while Chanyeol’s hand rested on his quivering thigh.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear as he squeezed his thigh.

A droplet of sweat rolled down Baekhyun’s temple as he gulped heavily, swallowing down his words and opting to shake his head instead, returning a shaky smile.

Chanyeol had put up a worried facade, but a sinister smirk threatened to surface. Of course he knew what was making Baekhyun so nervous and sweating so much. He was drowning in work the entire week, yet his smaller boyfriend kept pestering for sex, and it slowly grew on his nerves. Now that he was free (for now), he decided a small punishment would suffice in teaching his little boyfriend the meaning of patience.

A small bullet vibrator was taped onto each of Baekhyun’s nipples while another bullet vibrator was stuffed up his ass, positioned snugly against his poor prostate. Baekhyun wore a cream-coloured oversized wool sweater and a pair of skinny jeans, so as to hide the vibrators across his chest (as his perked nipples), as well as his growing erection. For now, the vibrators are placed on a low vibration setting and Baekhyun could handle it, but he knew this calmness wouldn’t last as long as Chanyeol possessed the control to those things.

Baekhyun could feel the dull buzzing against his prostate; it turned him on a little, but it wasn’t enough. The only thing making him sweat then was the fact that he was in the middle of a church service, sitting right in front of his father, with a vibrator up his ass. Guilt was more evident in his being.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, wasn’t very impressed with the lack of reaction from his boyfriend. Wanting to play a little, his hand snuck into his pocket and reached for the device with controlled the vibration levels of the vibrators. Holding back a chuckle, he pressed a button and almost instantly, a small squeak could be heard beside him. He turned back to Baekhyun with innocent large eyes, as if he hadn’t done anything wrong. Baekhyun shot him a glare, before returning to focus on what the pastor was saying.

Chanyeol smirked a little at his boyfriend’s response, yet it wasn’t enough to satisfy the devil within him. Deciding to play it big, he pressed a button to tweak the settings up to their maximum.

“Ah!” Baekhyun moaned out loud while bending forward and instantaneously, a hand flew to cover his mouth.

“Son, is there anything wrong?”

His father had paused in the middle of his sermon to asked Baekhyun, a concerned look on his face. The rest of the congregation had also turned their eyes to focus on the poor boy, especially since they knew about his relation to the pastor preaching at the front.

“I-I’m sorry, dad. I suddenly have a s-stomachache…”

Baekhyun struggled to come up with a believable lie as he could barely think straight with the onslaught of pleasure he was receiving, and gratefully, the pastor bought it. The old man at the podium gave Baekhyun a nod before continuing his speech, the congregation turning back to the front to focus.

Baekhyun shot Chanyeol a snarl and the latter returned a playful smirk. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was just doing it to spite him for all the times he was being annoying the past week. So he swallowed down his moans and sat back upright (even though it caused the vibrator to move deeper up his ass) while trying to pretend that nothing was happening. The sweat rolling down his temples and nape, as well as him biting his lower lip, were the only signs of him struggling to act normal, and of course Chanyeol could pick those up.

A dirty idea suddenly popped up in Chanyeol’s head and smirking, he decided to go through with it even though he was sure Baekhyun would kill him once they were home. Eyes continuing to focus on the old man in front, he snuck his hand under Baekhyun’s sweater and started palming the forming bulge. He made sure to place enough pressure as he moved his palm in a circular motion.

Baekhyun almost moaned out loud at the sudden action, but managed to catch himself before the embarrassing sound left his mouth. He gripped onto Chanyeol's wrist hard, trying to stop the taller from edging him further, but as expected, he kept going.

Chanyeol kept moving his palms in a circle, sometimes applying more pressure as he squeezed the bulge. Baekhyun continued to squirm and swallow down his moans as he felt the familiar tightening feeling in his abdomen. The strong buzzing of the vibrator definitely wasn't helping too.

Finally with a soft cry, Baekhyun came hard, staining the front of his jeans. As he came down from his high, he turned to Chanyeol and upon seeing the small smirk on the man's face, the reality of his surroundings settled in. He had an orgasm in the middle of a church service, and right in front of his father! Embarrassment flooded his face as he quickly stood up and left the place, dragging Chanyeol along.

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun's reddened face and knew that he was in trouble. He knew that Baekhyun didn't mind a little teasing, but he knew that he had gone a little too far this time. He expected Baekhyun to drag him towards the car and demand to return home, or to throw a small temper and leave him behind. Never did he expect for his small boyfriend to drag him into an unoccupied handicapped toilet and pushed him to sit on the toilet seat after making sure the door was locked.

Before he could say another word, Baekhyun straddled him and placed a slender index finger onto his plump lips. Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun's hips like a natural reaction.

“You had your fun with me in front of everyone, now it's my turn.”

Baekhyun gave a smirk before crashing his lips onto Chanyeol's slightly parted ones, slipping his tongue into the heated cavern and licking every sweet crevice. Moans and slick sounds resonated within the four walls of the enclosed area. Baekhyun ran his hands over Chanyeol’s arms, feeling every muscle that was hidden under the sleeve of his shirt, but that wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel more. He grabbed onto the material of the shirt and started pulling, whining a little. Chanyeol got the message, clear, and broke the kiss temporarily to remove the obstructive material before devouring his boyfriend once more. 

Now that there was nothing in the way, Baekhyun’s hands were free to roam the expanse of his lover’s body. His hands wandered from the muscular arms to the well-defined torso, leaving faint scratch marks along the way. 

Baekhyun then started to grind his still-clothed hard-on onto the taller’s, eliciting moans from the both of them. He removed himself from Chanyeol and got onto his knees, facing the clothed bulge. Wanting to give a small payback from Chanyeol’s earlier teasing, Baekhyun decided to take it nice and slow as a form of revenge.

He nuzzled his nose and cheeks into the warmth of Chanyeol’s crotch, while mouthing and licking at the jean material covering it. Chanyeol groaned at the faint warmth and bucked his hips upwards, seeking for more. 

Using his teeth, Baekhyun teasingly bit onto the zipper and pulled it down at an agonizingly slow rate. His nimble fingers managed to unbutton the jeans in a second. As soon as Baekhyun pulled the jeans to pool around Chanyeol’s ankles, the taller’s erection springing free and standing tall, hard and leaking. Baekhyun salivated at the treat in front of his eyes.

Without warning, Baekhyun engulfed the shaft into his mouth till the cockhead hit the back of his throat. Due to Chanyeol's size, the smaller could only fit half the cock into his small mouth. The rest of it, he made up by using his hand. Chanyeol moaned out at the sudden warmth surrounding him, hands flying up to grab the smaller's hair in a tight grasp.

Baekhyun made sure to suck hard while keeping his teeth out of the way and laying his tongue flat beneath the swollen cock as he bobbed his head up and down, feeling the familiar hit at the back of his throat in a rhythm. With each hard suck, a moan escaped the taller's lips, causing his grip on Baekhyun's hair to become tighter.

Baekhyun absolutely loved his hair pulled during sex, he even admitted it to be a kink of his. Whenever Chanyeol pulled his hair tighter, his eyes would flutter close and a moan could be heard from his swollen lips.

Chanyeol tried to buck his hips upwards in an attempt to reach completion faster, but a hand on his hip stopped him from doing so. As Baekhyun continued to deepthroat him, he could feel his orgasm approaching.

“B-Baek… I’m close…”

Baekhyun could feel the cock in his mouth twitching, a sign that the taller was about to come. Immediately, he unlatched his mouth from the shaft, a string of a mix of saliva and precum connecting his lips to it, and he removed his hands from it.

Chanyeol growled in frustration. He was so damn close! But as he saw Baekhyun standing up and smirking, he knew what was up. 

“Sorry baby, but guess you won't get to come now.”

Baekhyun suddenly lifted his hand, and behold the control for the vibrator was there. Damn, he must've gotten it while sucking me off, Chanyeol thought. With a wink, Baekhyun pressed a button on the control and the vibrator turned off. He finally heaved a sigh of relief.

“Now put on those pants, big boy, or I'm opening this door and letting the world see your erection.”

He saw Baekhyun reaching for the handle of the cubicle and never in his life had he gotten up fast enough to put on his jeans. He hissed as he tucked his poor hard on back into his underwear, internally swearing to punish Baekhyun for it once they get home.

“Come on, Chanyeol, let's go greet my dad before heading home.”

With that, Baekhyun exited the toilet, leaving poor Chanyeol to curse at his sexual deprivation.


End file.
